


Pretty face, pretty waist

by gabbyroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Being Walked In On, Condoms, Creampie, Doggy Style, M/M, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: Hanamaki and Oikawa mess around with each other after the practice game against Karasuno. They take it to the bathrooms and thinking that no one will walk in, things escalate. Little did they know, Hinata had to pee
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 10





	Pretty face, pretty waist

Hanamaki rubbed the tip of his dick against Oikawa’s asshole. Oikawa gasped quietly and turned his head a little bit to look at Hanamaki. A amused grin laid on Hanamaki’s face as he wraps his hand around his dick and jerks himself off a few times before slowly pushing himself into Oikawa. The brunette turned his head back to face the mirrors and moaned. Hanamaki groans quietly as he pushes in some more, stopping halfway to let Oikawa breathe. Oikawa pants quietly under him and he turns to look at Hanamaki again. Hanamaki reached out to Oikawa’s hair and ran his hand through it. Oikawa’s weak but sweet smile tore right through Hanamaki’s heart.

“You’re so pretty, you know that? I don’t care what those other guys and girls say about you. Yeah, I mean— you are a pretty boy but that doesn’t mean they should use that as an insult. It’s a complement for a reason. Because it’s true. You _are_ a pretty boy and if anyone says that to you in a taunting manner, you best bet I’m finna pull up and sock them in the nose.”

Oikawa snorts and cups Hanamaki’s cheek lazily with one hand. “I— oh my God. Makki I swear... you’re way too protective with me. I ignore almost every fan that says that after coming up to me. I’m not a whiny guy that cries after hearing an insult. I’m literally a young adult and you are too. You should know this. I can stick up for myself. And I know I’m pretty.”

Hanamaki just hums. He takes Oikawa’s hand with the hand he used to comb through Oikawa’s chocolate locks and he kisses the knuckles. He then leans down to kiss Oikawa on the cheek. “Well then _pretty boy,_ are you ready for me to fuck you senseless until you can’t walk?”

_“Yes, yes I am...”_

_“Good.”_

Hanamaki watches as Oikawa turns his head to face the mirrors again. Hanamaki resumes pushing into Oikawa. Oikawa moans at how Hanamaki filled him up and stretched him out. Hanamaki bottomed out when he was buried inside Oikawa. The both of them sigh and Oikawa starts to wiggle around Hanamaki’s cock, finding a sense of comfort. When Oikawa was completely comfortable around Hanamaki’s throbbing cock, he nods slowly. Hanamaki gets the memo and then slowly he starts to thrust in and out of Oikawa’s tight little asshole, loud moans escaping from the brunette’s mouth. Hanamaki groans with each thrust that he makes. Oikawa’s dick swaying back and forth every time Hanamaki thrusts into him, cum squirting out a little bit and dripping onto the floor. His legs shake and quiver, his ass was glazed with little beads of sweat and jiggled a little bit as Hanamaki slams back into him.

Meanwhile Hinata was just coming out of the gymnasium, fresh beads of sweat streamed down his cheeks and face. Ukai let Hinata go and use the bathroom because he deserved it, after winning that match against Aobajohsai. He definitely deserved it. And knowing Hinata, he could burst at any minute so of course he let him go. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were also on their way to the bathroom. They haven’t heard from Oikawa and Hanamaki after they said that they were going to the bathroom. The bus was going to leave in about thirty minutes anyway. They wanted to get those two asap before they’re left off too. Iwaizumi sighed as he walked by Matsukawa’s side, the middle blocker giving his ace his lazy grin, the one he gives almost everyone he runs into.

“You alright, Iwaizumi?” Iwaizumi turned to face Matsukawa, he was obviously not okay. He was disappointed at the fact that their captain and outside hitter were taking their sweet little time in the bathroom.

“No.”

“Pfft, is it because of Oikawa and Hanamaki?”

“Yeah. Those guys are taking forever in there. Jeez, what are they even doing... taking a shit?”

Matsukawa laughed and covered his mouth with his hand. Iwaizumi twitched. “’s not funny, Matsukawa.”

“It is. I just—” Matsukawa bursts out laughing again. Iwaizumi grumbled and said something inaudible under his breath as they walked towards the bathrooms. They stopped when they saw Hinata, also walking towards the bathroom.

“Whoa, Karasuno’s shrimpy?” Matsukawa stops laughing as soon as Iwaizumi mentioned Hinata. His attention turned to the ginger and Hinata’s head whipped around to see Iwaizumi and Matsukawa. Hinata paled just by the sight of them.

“S..Seijoh’s ace...! And— and that scary middle blocker..!” Hinata took a step back.

“I— scary middle blocker?” Iwaizumi snorts.

“He’s talking about you, you dork.”

Matsukawa frowns and dips his head down, comedic blue lines form down his now pale figure. Iwaizumi bursts out laughing and he pats Matsukawa’s back lightly.

“Am I really that scary, Iwaizumi?”

“No, not to me but the shrimp thinks you’re scary so I guess only he sees you scary.”

“I try not to be y’know...”

“Yeah, I know.”

Iwaizumi laughs again. He puts his hands on Matsukawa’s shoulders, causing Matsukawa to look up and look at him. Iwaizumi smiles at Matsukawa and leans close to his ear, the tips of Matsukawa’s ears immediately flushing pink. “ _Listen_ _I’ll give you a kiss later. Cheer up, okay? Of course, when were alone... We gotta go and check on Oikawa and Hanamaki.”_

Matsukawa nods and sighs. They look back at Hinata, who was quaking currently.

“So you’re going to the bathroom too?” Hinata squeaks and nods his head quickly. Iwaizumi sighs.

“We aren’t gonna hurt you. We’re just gonna leave you alone. We’re gonna go and look for Oikawa and one of our other teammates. Let’s go, Matsukawa.”

“Yeah.”

The two of them walk past Hinata, leaving the ginger stunned. They just left him and walked off, making their way towards the men’s bathrooms. Hinata just followed behind them, of course, keeping his distance. The three boys continued to walk towards the bathroom. Once they got to the bathroom, Iwaizumi pushed the door open, Matsukawa walked in behind Iwaizumi. After Matsukawa and Iwaizumi walked in, Hinata walked in afterwards. They all were shocked and were stunned at what they were looking at.

Oikawa was against the counter. His face was towards the mirror and his ass was currently being slammed into by Hanamaki. Oikawa looked absolutely wasted. His hair was a mess after the times Hanamaki lightly pulled on his hair and combed his hand through his hair, his cheeks were flushed and coated with sweat. His mouth had some drool hanging from the corners. His eyes looked tired yet satisfied and his legs shaked from the overstimulation he was experiencing. Hanamaki said he was going to be quick with Oikawa but he just couldn’t resist Oikawa’s pretty face. Hanamaki was balls deep inside Oikawa and a tiny puddle of cum pooled under Oikawa’s dick, that was leaking from that orgasm he had earlier before Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hinata came in. Hanamaki stopped and looked at Iwaizumi and Matsukawa with a chill expression. Oikawa looked up at the two boys lazily.

“Oh Iwaizumi, sorry we took so long. Actually, you might have to wait a little bit longer. I was just about to fin—”

“Makki!” Everyone turned to look at Oikawa, who was blushing furiously. “Don’t tell them!”

“I— Oikawa, it’s obvious. Y’know— what we’re doing. They wouldn’t care if I told them I was finishing up with you now would they?”

Silence.

“Right, thought so. Well anyway, I’mma just...”

Hanamaki leans down and kisses Oikawa’s sweaty and flushed neck. He then squeezed Oikawa’s hips, resuming to thrust in and out of Oikawa. Oikawa moans loudly and twitches, Hanamaki groans and picks up the pace. He hits Oikawa’s prostate two times and he swore Oikawa came on the spot. His moan was loud and satisfied enough. Hinata blinks once and then hurries into a stall, not even wanting to stand at the urinals. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa blushed a little bit as Hanamaki nears his high. Hanamaki groans and wraps a hand around Oikawa’s dick, jerking him off lazily.

_“A-ah..! Makki! Oh...! Haa!”_

_“Fuck... Oikawa.. I’m close..”_

_“M-me too...!”_

Oikawa moans loudly. His eyes flutter as he squirts out a string of fresh hot cum, cum spills onto the floor as well as Hanamaki’s hand. Hanamaki groans and cums inside Oikawa. They both pant heavily and Hanamaki proceeds to pull out of Oikawa. Oikawa moans quietly and a thin string of cum connects the pinkie’s dick with the brunette’s asshole. Some cum spills out of Oikawa’s ass as they continue to pant.

“You guys didn’t use a condom?!” Hanamaki looks at Iwaizumi and he shakes his head.

“We did but I only had one left.”

“I—”

The sound of a toilet flushes and the stall door opens. Hinata bolts out of the bathroom, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Oikawa watching as the ginger leaves, obviously uncomfortable with the sexual tension that was created in the bathroom. Iwaizumi sighs and puts a hand on his forehand.

Well, that was certainly a way to ease the pain after losing a volleyball match.


End file.
